Yuri high
by dilos23
Summary: Kazumi(oc) is new at Yuri high, an all girls school. But she doesn t know thst the school is full of horny lesbians. Or that she s going to be the queen of this school. Many female characters from different animes will attend to this school.
1. Chapter 1

Oc information:

Name: Kazumi Hide (meaning: harmony and beauty, fertile)

Birthday: 13 august

Zodiac sign: leo

Age: 16

Class: 2 (there are 4 years)

Roomates: Lucy Heatfilia( Fairy tail), Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi)

Appearance:

Hair: long, curly, ginger

Eyes: blue

height: 1.74

weight: 49

body: 90.60.90

Friends and rivals:

best friends: Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Nami(One Piece), Mikasa Ackerman(Attack on titan)

friends: Hinata Hyuga, Lucy heatfilia, Kuchiki Rukia (Bleach), Chitoge Kirisaki, Juvia Lockser (Fairy tail) and many others

Admires: Nami, Nico Robin (One piece), Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Boa Hancock (One Piece)

Rival/ love-hate relationship: Boa Hancock, Kyo Fujibayashi (Clannad), Yurippe (Angel beats)

Dislikes: Temari (Naruto), Tayuya (Naruto), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Misa Aname (Death Note),

I think that´s enough information for now. Her relationships may change throug the story. Also I wanted to say that english isn´t my native language so forgive my mistakes. I hope you will enjoy this story. And I´m always open for suggestions and forgive if I don´t reply to your messages, sometimes I just forget to.

Kazumi is sitting on the backseat of the car and looking out of the window. Trees. The only thing she is seeing are trees. They are driving for 2 hours now. Why did her parents had to choose a schhol which is in the middle of nothing? Kazumis mother is blabbing something but Kazumi isn´t listening. She tells her not do do this or that and o be like this. She is sick of her parents always telling her what to do. She is 16 now and her parents are still treating her like a child. They are really strict and do really care how they look outside. So their only daughter of course has to be perfect. They choose an all girls school because they didn´t want their daufghter to be fucking around with some hormone- controlled teenage boys. But what they don´t know is that the school their daughter is going to attend is a school full of horny lesbians. And neither her parents nor Kazumi have any idea that Kazumi is going to be one of the queens of this school.

After almost 3 hours, they finally arrive at the school. The building was big and old fashiond. Kazumi got her baggage out of the car she went to the principles office together with her parents. Nobody was in the hall so she assumed it was class time. After speaking to the principal, who is a beautiful woman with blond hair and huges boobs, (can you guess who it is?) a girl comes onto the room who will show her everything. The girl introduces herself as Ino Yamanaka. Kazumi quickly says goodbye to her parents and follows Ino to her new room.

"You´re going to share a room with Hinata Hyuga, Lucy Heatfilia and Chitoge Kirisaki.", she said while looking at a sheet of paper with the informations about her classes. She smiles "your lucky, their really nice people. I don´t like my roomates that much."

They finally arrive at her room, which is in the third floor. Room 305. She enters the room and to her surprise it was a big, pretty room. There are two lofted beds, four desks and a big couch and a little tv. And everything is nicely decorated.

"You like the room?", Ino asks.

"Yeah it´s pretty cool", I say

"Great so put you thing there. I´m going to show you the school"

After I put my things on a bed which has no sheets, Ino showed me the whole school and dorm. There are two seperated buildings. One where the classrooms, study rooms, the bibliothek and the school cafeteria is and one where the dormrooms, the cafeteria and kitchen of the dorm and some common areas are. She really likes the school. Let´s hope that won´t change. Today she doesn´t need to go to the classes. After she ate together with Ino, she wants to show her one last room.

"This is a really importent room", she starts to explain. "I´m going to introduce you to someone." Ino knockes on the door and opens it after someone says come in. The room was really big, like all other rooms. Kazumi can´t believe what she is is a big couch and a tv in the middle of the room, a big closet, a mini heart shaped whirpool, a big canopy bed, there ware some ropes and other things like hand chains or whips. There is even a mirror on the ceiling above the bed and a picture of boobs on the wall behind the bed. Everything is red and pink. This looks like a love hotel room. On the couch, there are a few girls, dressed like sluts. And on the middle of the couch, there is a really beautiful woman. She has long silky black hair, long legs, big boobs and a big butt and the prettiest face Kazumi ever saw.

"Hancock-sama. I brought you the new girl", Ino said politely.

Kazumi doens´t know why but she is starting to get nervous. The woman smiles and gets up. She walks towards Kazumi and is staning just a few inches in front of her. Kazumi thoght she is tall but the woman has to bend so they are in the same height level.

"pretty", she says and sits down on the couch again.

"Let me inrotduce myself", she starts, "I´m Boa Hancock. I´m in the fourth year so this year will be my last (I know Hancock is too old to be a student but I didn´t want to make her a teacher so please ignor her and some others ages)

As you know there are four years on this school. I´m am the queen of this school"

 _What? What the hell i she talking about?_ Kazumi doesn´t understand a word.

"I see you are confused. Okay so Every year has five princesses. Ino here is one of them. And I am the queen of this school. This year I will choose the person who is going to be the next queen after me.", she finishes.

Kazumi feels like she is in some strange movie.

"What the hell are you talking about. What do you mean princess and queen? And what kind of room is this?", Kazumi finally asks.

Hanckock smiles again. "Sex." is eveerything she says. Kazumi roses a eyebrow. _Sex?_

"The princesses and queen of sex. This school is not an ordinary school. Everyone in this school is a horny lesbian.", she explains. "And this room is the queens room, also known as the sex room. Obviously you can have sex everywhere you want. But this is a special room.".

 _Special?_ Kazumi thinks and like Hancock read her mind she smirks and gets up. She waks to the closet and opens it. There are al kind of dessous and sexy outfits, even uniforms for roleplays. Then she opens a drawyer which is full of sex toys. She closes them again and sits down on the couch again.

"I know you still confused, shocked or even disgusted. Some are taking this really easy some not. But sooner or later everyone turns out like us. Every girl has a secret horny lesbian inside her", she finishes and winks at Kazumi. Kazumi could only look at her. She can´t believe what this woman just told her. But somehow the whole time she was feeling weird between her legs. Kazumi would never admit it but she was getting exited and even turned on.

"So do you need time or do you want me to fuck you?"

Without thinking she stormed out of the room. If her parents knew about this they would kill the principle. She was walking down the hall as she heared a sound. She presses her ear on the door and hears loud moans from there. She can´t believe what she´s hearing. Kazumi needs a place to hide. A place to think. The only place which comes to her mind was the bathroom. She runs into the bathroom and goes to a cabin. _Okay Kazumi breath_ , she thinks. _A school full of lesbians. How bad can it be. It´s not like they will force her to have sex. But...do they even have to force her?_ Kazumi shakes her head. She can´t think like that. She would be a shame to her parents. But she´s finally far away from her parents. She can do whatever she wants to. This is what she always wanted. Freedom. She can give it a try. Maybe ishe´ll like it. And if not she doesn´t have to do it ever again. Kazumi shakes her head again. She can´t fall for that. That wouldn´t be right.

While Kazumi was still thinking about wether to give it a try or not, Hancock made a plan.

"How about we give her a little push?", she asks and everyone in the room smirk and nod. "Nami take Ino and follow her.", Hancock orders.

Nami nods. "As you wish Hancock-sama. I know exactly how to tick her." Nami smirks and Hancock nods proudly. "I know, that´s why I choose you"

Kazumi made up her mind. She won´t do it. She isn´t even into girls. Okay, maybe she checks up the boobs or the butt of girls, but every girl does that. Moslty she´s to stubborn to have it Hancokcs way. She doens´know what to think about her. She somehow respects her. She is so gorgeous. But she appears to be very found of herself. And bitchy. Kazumi is about to leave the toilett cabin but she hears someone enter the bathroom and immadietly sits on the toilett and doesn´t move or make a sound. _What the hell am I afraid of? Why am I not just going out?_ She hears a few giggles and the toilett cabins door, which is next to hers, open and close. Then dead silence.

Out of curisosity, Kazumi slowly climbs on the toilett to look over. She sees Ino pressed to the door by another girl with short orange hair and a beautiful body. She recognizes the girl. Shewas with Hancock in the sex room.

 **(The lemon starts here. I will always mark where the lemon of the chapter will start if you don´t want to read the other things.)**

The ginger girl starts to smash her lips on Ino. Ino immadietly wraps her arms around her neck and opens her mouht to allow the ginger girl to slip her tongue in. While doing that she runs her hands up and down Inos body. Kazumi watches them with wide eyes. _Why the hell am I watching this? I have to go. But I can´t they will hear me._ Kazumi decides to continue watching them. She sees the tongues of the girls wrestling each other. The ginger girl leaves her mouth travels to her neck while roughly grabbing Inos beutiful boobs. _Wait did Kazumi just think that Inos boobs aare beautiful? She would think that boobs are wehter big or small. Never she thought that someones boobs are beautiful_. The ginger girl kissed Inos neck and starts to massage her boobs.

"Ahh, Nami", Ino moans quitely. Nami puts her knee between Inos legs and starts to rub it. Kazumi feels the stange feeling between her legs again but tries to ignor it. Ino can´t take it feeling of Namis lips on her neck, her hands on her boobs and her knee between her legs makes her crazy. And on top of that they are being watched. Ino starts to tug on Namis shirt and Nami smirkes and takes it of relvaling her white laced bra. She takes off Inos top and pants and thorws it on the ground to her top. Nami starts to kiss from her neck to her jawline and to her collarbone till she reaches her boobs. Ino grabs Namis sexy ass hetting more and more inpatient. Kazumi gets inpatient to. She wants to see it. She wants to see the both of them naked. She´s getting more and more exited. But she refuses to mastrubate now. She always thoguht that mastrubating ist pathetic. Nami finally removes the bra of Ino, revealing her hard, pink nipples. She starts to pinch her nipples earning a few moans from Ino.

"Stick your tongue out", she orders and Ino obeys. Nami cahtches Inos tongue with hers and their tongues start to dance together. A few moans are escaping Ino. Nami lets go of Ino tongue and kisses her way down to her boobs again. Then give ach nipple one quick lick.

"Nami, please. Suck them already", Ino begs. Nami smirks and takes one boobs into her mauth and starts to suck her nipple. Ino gets wetter and wetter. And Kazumi too gets wetter and wetter. Ino moans a few dirty things and starts to tug on Namis pants. With a little bit struggle she finally manages to pull them down, Namis lips never leaving Inos boob. Ino slups her hand into Namis panties and starts to move.

"ahwm. Inowf", a muffled moan escapes Nami. She is still sucking on the nipple while Ino is patting her. Ino feels the wet juices of Nami onf her finger and she can´t take it and shoves her finger inside Nami. Nami moans loudly and decides to switch boobs. With one hand she starts to massage the boob and pinch the nipple she just sucked. Her other hand travels down to Ino panties. Nami slips her hand into her panty and starts to push one finger in and out while rubing Inos clit. Meanwhile Kazumi is still watching feeling her soaked panties. _Fuck. I could´ve been with them right now.,_ she thinks. _Why can´t they at least take their panties of so I can see more?_

"Ah Nami, I think I´m cumming", Ino moans suddenly.

"Yeah baby. Cum for me. I want you to cum hard for me. Let all of your dirty juices out." Nami says while still fingering her.

"lets cum together", Ino says and Nami nods. They start to kiss each other roghly while still fingering each other. They slamm each other from one wall to the other, never leaving their lips nor their pussies.

"Ah, Ino! Just a little bit more", Nami says. Ino starts to move faster and breaths heavily.

"Nami! I can´t take it anymore", she yells.

"It´s okay, I´m cumming too" Nami moans.

"Nami!"

"Ino!"

They both moan and cum at the same time. They take their hand out of their panties and after a little break they start to get dressed and leave the bathroom.

Kazumi can´t believe what she just saw. What she did. She just watched two girls having sex with each other. And she enjoyed it. _I could´ve enjoy it more if I would´ve been with them_ , she thought. She sits down on the toilett and waits. But images of the scene she just saw comes to her mind. She still can hear the moans of the two. She can´t get it out of her head and need a release. Without thinking she storms out of the bathroom. And now she is standing in front of the sex room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazumi is now standing in front of the sex room. She gulps and knocks on the door.

„come in", she hears and enters the room.

Boa Hancock is sitting on the couch with a only wearing a purple panty and a tulle bra which looks like a mini dress. (I don´t know how to describe it) Her eyes immadietly lands on hre big boobs. Then Kazumi realises that she is looking at her boobs she quickly looks up to see her amused face.

„I knew you would come", she says.

„Soooo", she starts and stands up. She slowly walks towards her moving her hips in a sexy way. _Damn she knows how to seduce someone._

„Do you want me alone or do you want other girls too?", she asks. „I have every type of girl. Whihc type of girl do you like most?", she asks as she walks behind her.

„By the way you looked at my boobs, I assume you like girls with big boobs", she whispers in Kazumis ear. Kazumi feels like electric waves are shooting all over her body. Hancock runs her hand on Kazumis bare hands, leaving goosebumps behind her.

„I guess it´s just me then", she whispers agains. She takes Kazumis hand and leads her to the bed.

„I will go easy on you. It´s your first time after all", she says and slighlty pushes her, causing her to fell on the bed. Kazumis heart beats like it´s about to jump off her breast. Hancock sits on Kazumis lap and wrapes her arms around her neck.

„What should I do with you?", she asks while siirking sexily. She starts to move her hips slowly and smirks at Kazumis reacton. She hs goosebumps all over her body now and her panties are already soaked. The image of Nami and Ino fingering each other pops up again and she gets more exited. Hancock giggles.

„Already this excited?", she asks amused.

They´re looking at each others eyes for a minute and Hancock slowly leans on. Her full, pink lips almost on Kazumis.

„There are two rules", she says. Kazumi feels Hancocks breath on her lips and wants to smash her lips on hers but doens´t move.

„1: Like everyone else, you have to call me Hancock-sama.", she says and Kaumi nods. „And 2: You have to enjoy it. You have to scream my name while I fuck you and you have to do whatever I say", she finishes and Kazumi nods again. Hancock finally smashes her lips on Kazumis. Her lips tastes like cherry and Kazumi could get addicted to her kisses. Hancock licks Kazumis lips, asking for entrance and who is Kazumi to refuse? She opens her lips and Hancock slips her tongue in Kazumis mouht. Their licking and sucking each others tongies, while Hancock is still moving her hips against Kazumis. A few muffled moans escapes Kazumis lips. Without thinking she grabs Hancokc butt. Hancock seem not mind that so Kazumi gets confident and squeezes her ass and earns a moan from Hacock. Not leaving Kazumis lips, Hancock starts to undress her. Kazumis shirt lands on the ground, followed by her pants. Kazumi is no leaning on the bed, just in her underwear. Hancock is hovering above her also just in lingerie. Her hair falls on Kazumis face and she bites her lip as she admires the sexy sight. Hancock starts to kiss behind Kazumis ear and earns a quit moan.

„louder", she whispers and lick her ear. Kazumi obeyes and moans louder, which causes Hancock to smirk. She moves her hands Kazumis body up and down. Kazumi shivers under her touch and shuts her eyes. Suddenly she opens them, as she feel the cold air hitting her nipples which are fully revealed now. Hancokc playfully shows her Kazumis bra and throws it to the other unwanted clothes. She grabs one boob and oinches the nipple.

„Ahh", Kazumi moans. She would´ve never thought how good it can feel. She needs more. She bucks her hip toward Hancock but she ignores it and ist now playing with both nipples.

„Hancock-sama! Please. I need more", she beggs. Hancock smirks and starts to suck on her now harden nipple. Feeling Hancocks tongue on her nipple, Kazumi lets out a loud moan. Hancocks one hand massages the other boob while her other hand reaches Kazumis wet pussy. Kazumi shiver as Hancock tocuhes it. It feels so good even though she still has her panties on. Hancokc pats her cstill clothes pussy and Kazumi squirms underneath her.

„Please, j-just remove the fucking panty." Kazumi manages to say between pants. Hancock leaves Kazumis nipple which causes Kazumi to whine quitly.

„You need to earn it first", she says and removes her own bra. Kazumi is staring at her boobs for a second and then reaches up to grab them roughly. She was more rough as she intented to be which surprised Hancock and cused her to let out a loud, surprised moan. Kazumis wraps her arms around Hancock and shoves her face into her boobs. She started to lick and such´k everywhere she could. Hancock meanwhile lets out shameless moans and moves her hips again.

„Yes! Just like that! Kazumi! Lick my boobs! Suck my nipples!"

The dirty words of Hancock drives Kazumi crazy and she gets more and more horny. Her pussy was arching painfully now. She needs Hancocks finger inside her immadietly. Hancock somehow managed to see that and sliped her hand in Kazumis panies. Kazumi let out a surpirsed moan which turnes to horny moans. Hancock moved her finger in and out Kazumis pussy while she was still sucking Hancokcs nipples.

„Fuck, your pussy is so tight", Hancock moans.

„Ah! Hancock-sama!", Kazumi moans as Hancock pushes another finger inside her. Never could´ve Kazumi imagine that she would do something like that. Fucking with a woman whom she just met. Moaing loudly while sucking her delicous boobs. If someone would found that out her parents would be ruined. But Kazumi doesnßt care about that right now. She´s just enjoying herself. Hancock flips over, so that Kazumi is now above her. Hancock takes her hand out and sexiyly suck on her own fingers.

„Delicous", she says and smirks. „But this isn´t just for you to enjoy.", she sarts.

„You need to do more than sucking my nipples. You need to learn", she says and spreads her legs. „Your turn" she says.

Kazumi removes the panties of Hancock and stares at her soaking pussy. She never saw a pussy from another girl. It had a beautiful pinkish color. When Hancock spread them again Kazumi has a better sight now.

„Like what you see?" Hancock asks amused.

„It´s sexy isn´t it'? But do you know what´s more hot than looking at another girl pussy?". Kazumi knew the answer. She rans her finger along her pussy. Hancock squirms and shivers inderneath her. She omves her finger agai. And again. Till she is confident enough to push her finger insde. It felt warm and tight and wet inside her. Kazumi really liked the feeling of her finger inside Hanocks pussy. So did Hancock.

She showed it shamlessly by moaning loudly. Kazumi starts push her finger in and out while wit her other hand she starts to rub her clit.

„Yes! Just like that. You´re natural Kazumi"

Hearing Hancock moan her name turned Kazumi on so she moved faster and faster.

„Yes. Faster! I like it rough!"

Kazumi moaned, as she felt Hancocks finger inside her again.

„Hancock-sama!"

Kazumi leaned in to kiss Hancokc again. This time she sliped her tongue in Hacocks mouth. They both never leave their pussies and later even added some fingers. Kazumi feels a strange feeling in her stomach and knew what that means.

„Hancock-sama! I´m about to-"

„Me to, Kazumi!"

They both moved faster and faster and the lnot in their stomach grew till they couldn´t hold it anymore. They both are screaming each others names while the let out their cum. Kazumi is laying next to Hancock now, panting heavily. Hancock giggles.

„That was hot huh?", she asks and Kazumi nods and giggles too.

Hancock is now above Kazumi again and smirks down at her. She parts her pussy lips with her fingers.

„lick" she orders.

 _What?_

„lick me." Hancock moaned horny and shoved her pussy on Kazumis face. Kazumi has a closer view on her pussy now and gets tunred on again. She places her hands on Hancocks legs and gibes her pussy a quick lick. Surprised by the delicous taste she shoved her whole tongue inside Hancocks pussy.

„Ahh! Kazumi!"

Kazumi licks and licks Hancocks pussy like her life depends on it. Hancock meanwhile is is moving her hips and moaning loudly. Hancock removes her pussy and a second later places it on Kazumis mouth again. Kazumi doesnß´t know why she did that but she aslo doens´t care. She just wants to taster Hancock more. Suddenly she felt something on her pussy and moaned into Hancock. Vibrations are shhoting inside Hancock and she lets out a loud moan. After Kazumi feel it again she no knows that it is Hancocks hot tongue on her pussy. She shoves her tongue inside Kazumis pussy and rubbs her clit with her fingers. When Kazumi replaces her tongue with her finger again, Hancock moans, causing vibrations to shoot in Kazumis body now.

„Hancock-sama!"

Hancock os shoving her tongue inisde her pussy as deep as she could, licking the sensitive walls of her. Kazumi is now sucking on Hancocks clit. They both licking and sucking fingering each other till they cum again. They both are panting heavily again. After a little pause. Hacock stands up.

„You´re one of us now", she says.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kazumi got dressed again she leaves the sex room and wals to her room. _What the hell did I do?_ She opens the door of her room and six eyes lands on her.

„Hi. I´m Kazumi. Nice to meet you", she says and the others are iling at her.

They introduce themselfs. Hinata Hyuga, a girl with long raven her and beautiful purple eyes and big boobs. She seem really shy. Lucy Heartifilia, a girl wih blonde hair and also very big boobs. She seem more confident and very happy. Chitoge has also long blonde hair with a little bit pink on the end and a big red ribbon on her head. Her boobs are pretty small compared to the others. They talked a little bit and Kazumi immadietly liked all of them. After they talked they went to sleep. Next morning Kazumi woke up pretty early. It is saturday so she doesn´t have classes today. Kazumi is thinking about yesterday. What should she do now. Should she go to the sex room again. She really wants to feel the same feeling again. Kazumi walked off her room to almost bumb into Ino. Images of yesterday pops up and she gets red. Ino notices that but doens´t comment on that.

„Wanna eat breakfast with me?", she asks. Kazumi nods and they start to walk in silence. For Kazumi it was awkward. For Ino it was amusing.

„You liked what you saw yesterday?", she asks.

Kazumis head snaps towards her.

„Y-you"

„Yes I noticed. So did Nami. Acutally it was on purpose", sh explained amsued.

Kauzumi wants to ask what she means but then it hit her. _It was alll planned. They wanted to tunr me on. They wanted me to watch them having sex so I could get horny and become one of them._

Ino notices that she understands and giggles.

„Like Hacock-sama said yesterday. Everyone here is liek us. So you can do it with whoever you want to.", she explains.

This makes Kazumi excited again. She can do it with whomever she wants to.

„Well almost. Some are really in love and don´t do it with others beside their lovers. But there are only a few of them."

Kazumi nods. They arrive in front of th e sex room again.

„I thought we were going to eat breakfast?", Kazumi asks.

„We are. I just want to ask Nami-senpai and Usagi-chan if they want to come with us", she explains. She knocks on the door and goes inside and comes with the ginger girl from yesterday and another girl with blonde hair and piggytails.

„Hi. I´m Nami. I´m a 3rd year.", she introduces herself. „Don´t worry about yesterday. It was actually pretty hot to be watched while doing it", she says and whinks.

„Hi I´m Usgi. I´m in the same year as you and Ino-chan", the other girl intoduces herself cheerly. They go to the cafateria and eat breakfast. Nami-senpai and Usagi-chan are really nice people. Till now Kazumi liked everybody. They are chatting and eating till a woman, same age as Hancock-sama comes. She has black hair and also huge tits. She smiles at me and then looks at Nami.

„Nami, I´m horny let´s do it", she says.

 _Wow. She´s really direct_

Nami seems to not mind that and smirks. She says goodbye and goes with the woman.

„Thats´s Robin-senpai. She is in the same year as Hancock-sama. And also the best friends of Nami-senpai.", Ino explains.

„she has gorgeous boobs right?", Usagi asks and wiggles her eybrows ´, which causes Ino to laugh.

„Hey guys how aboout we go shopping?", Ino asks suddenly and Usagi and Kazumi agree. They go to the busstop and wait for the bus.

 **(Lemon time)**

Meanwhile Robin and Nami are in Namis room making out already. They are sitting on the couch french kissing and moving their hands around their bodies. Between the kisses thei giggle. Robin starts to suck on Namis neck causong her to moan.

„I love you sexy moans, Nami. Moan luder for me", Robin whispers and Nami moans louder. She shoves her hand under Robins dress and rubsy her hand on her pussy. Robin takes Namis shirt off only to be greeted by her big, round boobs.

„Not wearing a bra again", Robin smirks. „naughty girl", she says and leans on her boobs and starts to suck.

„Only for you", Nami manages to moan

„As if. You´re the biggest whore ever", Robin says and contunies to suck.

„Says the schools slut", Nami says and shoves her hand in Robins panties.

„Ah you bitch", She moans out. They both start to giggle. Robin leaves Namis boobs and removes her dress together with her bra. She elans over and starts to rub her tits against Namis.

„Ah yes!", Nami moans. „Harder. Rub your hard,sexy nipples harder!"

„As you wish", Robin says and rubbs her nipples harder on Namis.

„Ah yesss", they both moan at the same time.

Nami manages to slip her hand in Robins panties again and rubbs her clit. Robin leans on and sucks on Namis ear, still rubgin her tits on hers.

„Oh yess! Right htere. That´s the spot. Around my clit yes!" Robin moans.

„Robin me to. Fuck my pussy with your long sexy fingers"

Robin obeyes and slips her finger inside Namis panties and pushes three fingers inside her, never stop rubbing her tits.

„Robin I´m about to cum", Nami moans and the next second she lets outh er juices while screaming Robins name.

Robin continues fucking Nami.

„Ah Robin. My pussys arching not so rough. I already came", Nami screams, but Robin ingonres her. She smashes her lips on Namis and psushed her tongue inside Namis mouth. Nami continues to rub Robins clit and with her other hand she fingers her. They both are fingering each other and breast funcking and french kissing, till they can´t hold it anymore. Robin cums with a loud sexy moan and Nami cums a second time screaming Robins name. They are out of breath now. Robin get behind Nami and hugs her. While cuddling they fall asleep.

Kazumi, Usagi and Ino finished shopping and arrived at the dorm. Usagi went to her room because she wants to eat with her friends. Ino and Kazumi are alone again.

„Okay Kazumi, so I´m going to say this directly to you. I want to fuck you", she says.

Kazumi is shocked. But she admits to herself that Ino is really hot. And since she saw her fucking with Nami-senpai yesterday, she wants to fuk her too.

„Okay", she says.

They both are going to the sex room. Just like Ino assumed nobdy´s there.

Kazumi goes straight to the bed. Ino takes a few stuffs from the drawer and follows her. She pushes Kazumi on the bed and is on top of her now.

„Let´s get rid of theese", she says and removes Kazumis clothes and underwears. Kazumi feels strange being naked in front of the fully dressed Ino and starts to reomve her too. They are both naked now. Kazumi starts to kiss Ino while she was runnign her hands up and down Kazumis body, which caused her to shiver. Ino then slightly pulls on Kazis hair. Kazumi lets out a gasp and Ino smirks. Still pulling on her hair, she kisses her neck, jwaline, throat, collarbone down to between her boobs. Kazumi lets out a few moan meanwhile.

„You moans are so sexy", Ino moans and takes a nipple in her mouth. Kazumi grabs Inos boobs and sarts to play qoth them . Ino moans into Kazumis boobs which causes her to moan. She could do this the whole day. Ino gets bored from Kazumis boob and travels down. She kisses her stomach and puts her tongu in and out of her navel. Kazumi felt tinglish. Not only her stomach, also her pussy, which is pretty wet already. Ino went furthwer down and licked and kissed Kazumis legs. The tension between her legs grows and she gets more and more inpatient. Ino notices that and ignores it. She decides to tease her a little bit. She licks around her pussy for a while, which causes Kazumi to whimepr. That´s what Ino wants. A whinig and shivering moaning mess underneath her. But she goes on with the teasting, only licking around her pussy. Then she gives her pussy a little lick, only to lick around her pussy again. Kazumi pussy is arching now and needs Inos tonuge inside her now. She captures Ino wit her legs and presses her face into her pussy.

„For fucking sake. Just lick Ino. Lick my wet, horny pussy!", Kazumi moans. This time Ino obeyes and pushed her toungue inside her pussy. She liked the taste and needd more soe she shoved her tongue deeper so she could get more of her delicous, sexy taste.

„Yesss!", Kazumi moans.

Ino is licking the sensitive walls of Kazumis pussy, which causes Kazumi to pull on Inos hair. Ino moans into Kazumi, which sends vibrations to her body. That drives Kazumi so on that she pulls on her hair again, rouger this time. Ino moans into Kazumi again. And that caused Kazumi to cum. Hard.

„Fuck that was so amazing!", Kazumi manages to say, while Ino whipes her mouth with her arm.

„I know something that´s even more amazing", Ino sais seducively, getting Kazumi attention.

She playfully showes her a double ended dildo. Without even asking for premissio Ino shoved the dilod inside Kazumi, which causes her to scream loudly. It is really painfull but she ignores the pain because she knew the pain would turn into pleasure.

Ino places her own pussy on the dildo and shoves it inside. She moanes sexy while doing it. She starts to move her hips and they both startd to moan. Ino is giving Kazumis body so much pleasure that she can´t control herself anymore. Ino just created a moaning mess. An she likes it.

„AH yesss! Ino! Faster"

„You like it rough huh? You like that ?"

„ ahh yess. Fuck me with that big dildo. Fuck my brain out"

„Oh I´m gonna fuck you till your pussy explodes!"

„Ah yesssss!"

„Kazumiiii!"

„Inooo!"

„Fuck, that was amazing", Kazumi manages to say between breaths.

Ino giggles.

„I told you „

So guys, please comment how you liked the story so far. And don´t forget I´m always open for suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazumi is eating lunch with Nami, Ino and Robin right now. It´s her third day on the new school and she already made many friends.

„Guys I´ve got some homeworks to do", Ino says and leaves.

After a few minutes Robin finally speaks up: „Are you in any clubs already, Kazumi?"

„No, not yet.", Kazumi answers. „I´m still deciding which I should enter"

„You can enter five clubs", Nami explains.

„I´m thinking about joining the kendo club and also the art club", Kazumi says.

„Oh that´s a good idea. Some frinds of mine are in theese clubs. You will defineatly make even more friends", Nami explains cheerfull.

„The art club is open right now. You can go and talk to Kurenai-sensei.", Robin says. She explains Kazumi the way to the arts room and they promise each other that they are going to watch a movie in Robin room later.

Kazumi walks to the arts room and knocks. After a „come in", she opens the door and all heads snap towards her. Oh how Kazumi hate moments like that. Some girls stat to whisper and giggle. The woman, who Kazumi assumes to be Kurenai-sensei, tells them to silence and keep working and they obey. Kazumi walks to the desk.

„Hello I´m Kazumi Hide, I´m new at Yuri High", Kazumi starts to introduce. She feelssome eyes on her back but ignors it.

„I´d like to join the arts club"

Kurenai-sensei gives Kazumi a warm smile. „Of course you can join. We are currently having the theme ´the city in me´ (we really have that topic in out arts class :-D) you have to draw a picture of wether your dream city or your nightmare city", Kurenai-sensei explains. Kazumi nods.

„When should I start?", she asks.

„Oh the class is about to finish. You can come the next time.", she tells her and then speaks to the class. „Can someone give Kazumi here the sheet with the information about our project?"

A girl with two long pink piggytails and red eyes puts her hand up

„I could do that.", she says in a sweat tone. „If you want I can give you the paper with ideas which our class collected", she says to Kazumi and Kazumi nods and says thank you. Everyone starts to pack their things and leave the room. The pink haired girl and Kazumi are the only ones in the room. The pink haired girl gives Kazumi the papers and explains some hings to her.

„Thank you", Kazumi says and is about to leave.

„You´re welcome. And I´m Yuno by the way. Yuno Gassai."

„Kazumi Hide", Kazumi says and they shake each others hands.

„Do you want to eat something with me", Yuno aska sweatly.

Kazumi first wanted to say yes but then she remembered that she already prmoised Robin and Nami. Yuno made a disappointed face when Kazumi told her that.

Kazumi is going to Robins room right now, still feeling a little bit bad for rejecting Yunos offer. She will make it up later. Kazumi knocks on the door and walks in without waiting for an answer.

„Oh hey Kazumi. We just picked the movie", Nami says.

„And what did Kurenai-sensei say?", Robin asked with a warm smile.

Kazumi told them what happened and sat down on the bed between Robin and Nami.

She somehow feels weird. She looks at Nami and then at Robin and both of them are smirking. _That´s not a good sign._

„So...what is the movie called?", Kazumi asks trying to break the awkward silence.

„Pussy fetish", Nami answers.

 _Oh okay...Wait. What!_

„We´re watching a porno?", Kazumi asks in disbelieve.

„Yeah why, is that a problem?", Robin asks.

„Ah no of course not", Kazumi asnwers which couses Robin and Nami to giggle.

Robin starts the moive. Well the porno. The two actresses are pretty attractive. One of them looks a little bit like Hanock. When the sex scene starts Kazumi starts to feel weird down again and immadiealty presses her legs together as she feels herself getting wet. Robin and Nami notice it and smirk towards each other.

„Robin come lets grab some snacks", Nami says and Rbin nod.

„You can continue watching we already know that scene", Robin says and Kazumi nods and continues watching the porno. She was so into it that she didn´t notice how long robin and Nami were gone. Or that they came into the room again till Robin makes a noise. Kazumis head snaps towards them and her moth drops open as she saw the two sexy girls in hot lingeries. Robin is wearing a black lacy teddy which has cuts on the sides and an open heaart charm around her nipples. Nami is waring a black fish net merry widow whcih is cupless. Kazumi gulps and can´t take her eyes off their beautiful bodies. In the background moans from the porono can be heared.

Nami walks slowly towards Kazumi, moving her hips in such a sexy way that Kazumi has to bite her lip. She is now inches away from her and slowly lick her earlobe, which couses Kazumi to shiver and bite her lip again to supress a moan. She is so distracted by Nami that she doesn´t even notice that Robin also walked towards her. Kazumi suddenly hears a click and Nami pulls away and looks at Kazumi with the same devilish grin as Robin. Robin wants to move but hears a ruffle. She looks at her arms and reality hits her. Robin just cuffed her hands on the bed.

„What the hell?!", is the only thing Kazumi manages to say.

„We have some plans for you", Robin says seductively.

„We want to tease you a bit", Nami explains and lean on. She slightly tocuhes Kazumi between the legs.

„Already this wet. Just from the porno", Nami says amused.

Robin shakes her head. „Turned on by watching two woman fucking each other. Naughty girl."

„Naughty girls need to be punishe, right Robin?"

„I´m totaly you´re opinon, Nami. I wonder what will happen if she woukd watch rela woman in front of her fucking each other.", Robin asks Nami. She shruggs. „Let´s find out"

Nami jumps on Robin and they immadiealty start to kiss and roll around the bed, in front of Kazumi, who watches the scen ein front of her with a soaking pussy.

They moan into each others mouths and Robin wrapps her sexy legs around Nami.

Nami travels down from her lip to her neck and then captures Robin the one hand she is masaging the other breast and with the other she puts her finger

inside Robin, who still has the lacy pantie on.

„Ah yes Nami!", she moans.

Kazumi can´t believe what´s happening in front of her right now. Why are they doing this to her? Kazumi tryes to reach out to between her legs to gibe her the feeling Nami is givin Robin but fails due to the handcuffs.

Nami licks the cold heart charm around Robins hard nipples and then puts her boob into her mouth to suck it. She pull her finger out of Robin still clothes pussy and shoves it into Robins mouth. Robin lets out a muffled moan and tasted her own juices by suckin on Namis finger , which couses Nami to moan. Kazumis pussy is already arching, getting more and more inpatient. She needs something to please herself. But there was nothing.

Nami continues to play with Robin boobs for a while and later gets bored of it and moves furhter down to her womanhood. She licks Robins lacy panty and earns another moan.

„Fuck! Nami. Take this shit off already!", Robin screams and Nami obeyes. She ripss the cloth off and shoves her tongue into Robins delicous pussy.

„Oh yessss!"

Nami presses her own boobs on Robins and starts to rub, while she pushes two fingers inside her

„Fuck Nami yes!"

„You like that right? Yu filthy whore"

„Yes fuck me! More! Give me more! You little cunt! Rub your hard nipples on mine! Fuck me with your long sexy fingers! Yes!"

„You little slutt. Ißm gonna fuck your dirty clit off! I´m gonna fuck you till you can never walk!"

Kazumis mind was about to explode. Nami and Robins dirty talk was turning her even more on. She needed release. Immadiealty. Her pussy was arching. It was about to explode.

„Fuck! Nami Robin! Fuck me already. My pussy is arching! Please!", Kazumi screamed.

Robin and Nami both looked at Kazumi with sly grins on their faces.

„As you wish", they both said.

Nami slowly starts to remove Kazumis pants. Kazumi bucks her hips towards Nami to tell her to hurry the fuck up. The pants land on the floor. Robin meanhile pulls her t shirt and bra up. She slowly licks around her nipples which couses to Kazumi to moan as lud as she could. Nami pulls Kazumis panty ith her teefs off and starts to shove her tongue insde her.

„Yes like that"

She pulls her tongue out and Kazumi whines.

„Robin she really tastes delicous", Nami says.

„Really? Let me taste", he says and leans over to Nami. They lick each others tongue.

„Wow. So sweet. Delicous", Robin says and continues to suck on Kazumis boobs. She starts to grind her own pussy on Kazumis stomach and moans sucks so hard that it gets red and sore but Kazumi didn´t care. She wanted to be fucked by this two girls so hard.

„let´s all cum together.", Nami says.

She pulls her own panties down.

Before Kazumi could think of what Nami meant, Robin was already sitting on her big boobs and starts to rub her pussy on Kazumis sexy nipples.

„Ah! Robin-senpai"

„Spread your legs, Kazumi", Nami orders and Kazumi immadiealty obeyes. Nami places her own wet pussy on Kazumi and also starts to rub.

„oh yes. Fuck me! Yes ride me harder"

„Oh fuck! Your dirty pussy feels sooo goooood"

„Yes Ahhhh! You´re nipples are rubbing my clit! Yes!"

The three of them conintued till they cum. Hard.

 _This school will be so fun ,_ Kazumi thinks


	5. Chapter 5

Kazumi was doing her homework in her room with Chitoge and Hinata. After a while Chitoge spoke up

„Hey Kazumi, you´re in the art club right? Will you join other clubs too?"

„Yes, I´m thinking of joining the kendo club too. What clubs are you in?"

„I-I´m in the s-swimming and the c-cooking club", Hinata answered.

„I´m in the basketball, gymnastic and hip hop club", Chitoge answers.

„Swimming sounds good too. I´d also like to do some martial arts."

„Oh yeah a few friends are in the martial arts club. Well I´m going to the basketball club now. See you later guys"

Chitoge went to her club and Kazumi watched a movie with Hinata, till someone knocked on the door. Two girls, probably first years, came in.

„Hanabi, Wendy", Hinata smiled at the two young girls.

„Nee-san, I wanted to ask if I could lend some money? We want to go eat something" one of the girls asked. _So this is Hinatas sister? They really look alike._

„Jeez, Hanabi. Did you spend all of your money again?", Hinata sighed. „Tt-his is my new roomate Kazumi by the way."

Kazumi smiled at them. „Nice to meet you two."

„Hi I´m Hanabi, Hinatas little sister and this is my friend Wendy. Nice to meet you too senpai"

After they got their money, the two left the room. Kazumi decided to go and join the matial arts club. The clubs teacher was a woman called Android 18. Kazumi thought that she had a really odd name. Since the basketball club and the martial arts clubs rooms were next to each other, Kazumi decided to go and watch Chitoge. She went to the room and waved at Chitoge who smiled at her in return. The game was really exiting and both teams were really good. Thanks to Chitoge and another girl whom Kazumi didn´t know, Chitoges team could win the match.

„Hey,", Chitoge said out of breath she came jogged to Kazumis side. „Hey, great match", Kazumi said and gave Chitoge a water bottle.

„Let me change and then we could go and grab a lunch.", Chitoge said and Kazumi nodded. Kazumi waited for a while but Chitoge still didn´t came back so she decided to go to the locker room. She knocked and opened the door to see Chitoge shoving some clothes in a bag.

„Oh sorry that i took so long. I was chatting with a friend a did forhet the time", Chitoge apologized. She was still sweaty because of the game and Kazumi thought that she looked really sexy right now. She smirked. Hancock-sama said that everyone here is a lesbian. And she had an eye on Chitoge for while. Maybe she could do it the Ino way and just boldly say that she wants to fuck her. Kazumi shrugged and gave it a try.

„So Chitoge, I want to be honest with you.", she started and Chitoge looked at her curiously. „I want to fuck you", she said cooly but in the inside she was very exited. Chitoge looked at ther emotionless but when she smirked.

„And I was asking myself how long it would take you to finally say somehting.", she said. Kazumi came closer to Chitoge and pushed her on the bench. She sat down on her lap and started to move her hips.

„I´ve been waiting for this for a long time", Chitoge said.

„Admit it, you only took so ling for chanign because you wanted to be alone with me here."

Chitoge giggled. „O no I´ve been cought"

„You naughty little girl"

 **(Lemon starts here)**

Kazumi wrapped her arms around Chitoges neck and licked over her lips. Chitoge grabbed Kazumis ass and made her move her hips faster. Chitoge moaned loudly.

„Come on Kazumi. Don´t make me wait any longer", she moaned.

Kazumi shoved her tongue in Chitoges mouth and they both licked and sucked on each others tongues. A few moans escaped their lips here and there. Kazumi started to unbotton Chitoges shirt slowly. But Chitoge couldn´t wait to see Kazumi pretty tits and ripped the button of Kazumis shirt open. She threw the shirt to come corner followed by Kazumis red lacy bra. Kazumi meawhile managed to open al her buttons and revealed Chitoges white bra. She didn´t have the chance to look at it though because her tits were attacked by Chitoge. She captured one nipple with her teeth an slighlry bite them and earedn a loud moan. With her other hand she massaged her other tit while Kazumi was still rubbing her still clothes pussy on Chitoges. They both let out shameless moans as they enjoyed themselfs. Kazumi got up from Chitoges lap and shoved her face down under her skirt. She gave her still clothes pussy a few kisses and then licked her legs, paying extra attention to where it was closest to her pussy.

„Fuck, Kazumi. Lick my pussy already. Ahhhh. Please"

Kazumi smirked and pulled her panty between her pussy lips.

„Ahh, yess", Chitoge moaned loudly. Kazumi contined to rub the panty into her pussy getting rougher and rougher. Soon she was to unpatiend herself and removed the panty to finally taste her delicous looking pussy. She gave her pussy along lick and tasted her delicous juices. Chitoge was a moaning mess now. She parted her legs as much as possible and moved her pussy more into Kazumis face. Not getting enough of the taste of Chitoge pussy, she shoved her tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. Soon she sarted to suck it and moaned along with Chitoge.

While the two teenager enjoyed each other, they didn´t noticed the two younger girls peeking inside. Wendy and Hanabi were shocked and were getting exited. These two girls never saw something like that and of course never did something like that. Sometimes they would hear moans from the older students. They always were curious on what it looked liked. With bright red faces the two of them watched the scene in frotn of them. A Chitoge with a opened shirt and revealed bra was sitting on a bench with her legs bright spread and a Kazumis face, with no top or bra, was under her skirt licking her.

„Oh Kazumi I´m ready. Ohh yess. A little bit more!"

Wendy and Hanabi didn´t know what happened but Chitoge ler out th loudest moan and Kazumis face came back from under Chitoges skirt. She looked quite amused and satisfied.

„come on let´s continue later.", she said and the two girls got clothes again and left them room. Wendy and Hanabi quickly hide so they couldn´t see them. The both of them got off their hiding place still shocked and with a bright red face. They looked silently to each other.

„W-wendy", Hanabi spoke up after a long silence.

„Y-yes!"

„I-I want to do that too" , she said and Wendy nodded.

They looked at each other for a while again. None of them did know what to do.

„I-I think we should kiss", Hanabi said and Wendy nodded again. She grabbed Wendys face and placed her lips on hers. They dind´t move at all. It was like they were frozen. After a while she pulled back.

„I think we´re doing somehting wrong", Wendy said.

„Oh hell yeah you´re doing something wron!", the two of them heared someone say behind them. A very amused Kazumi was standing there. The two girls blushed widely and stuttered something. Kazumi actually wanted to just grab something she forgot but she decided to have some more fun. She quickly texted Chitoge that she would not come and grabbed the both yet innocent girls. They were now standing in front of the sex room.

 **Hey guys yes I´m still alive :-D. Sorry that I didn´t upload for such a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were now standing in front of the sex room. Wendy gulped. „B-but senpai, were not allowed to go in there yet", she stuttered.

„Don´t worry", Kazumi simply answered and went in. No one except for Hancock was inside.

„Ah Kazumi...and two first years. Why did you bring them here?"

Kazumi explained how those two tried to have sex and how they failed miserabley. Hancock was getting amused now.

„How about we teach them, Hacock-sama?"

„That´s actually a pretty good idea", she said and gestured the two little girls to come. The four girls were now sitting on the large bed.

„So firstly, you need to move when kissing. Kissing is not just lips touching.", Kazumi explained, remembering the tow girls attempted kiss.

„you need to move you tongue, like this", she said. Wendy and Hanabi watched the two girls closley as they french kissed. Their faces were bright red and they were a little uncomfortable watching them but at the same time, they wanted to learn. The older girls were moving slowly to show the girls exactly how it works. But sooner or later, they were too excited to just show the girls and the kiss turned into real deal. They were now faster, theur hands were exploring each others body and a few moans were escaping their lips now and then. The two girls parted when they needed to breathe again.

„hmmm... I think that learning by watching is not as good as learning by doing it, Hancock-sama"

„Funny I was just thinking the same". Both girls winked at each other. Hancock grabbed Wendys face while Kazumi grabbed Hanabis. They both slamed their lips on the little girls. The girls were shocked by this action and didn´t know how to react. But when Hancock slipped her hand in Wendys panty and when Kazumi grabbed Hanabis ass, they both gasped allowing the older girls tonuges go inside their mouths. Wendy and Hanabi tried to move along with the two experienced girls. It was akward at first but later the two just went with the heat and it was like they moved on their own. Hanabi, being a little bit more confident than Wendy grabbed Kazumis boobs and squeezed them slighlty. This amused Kazumi and she grinded her hips earning a muffled moan from her kohai. Hancock meanwhile, left Wendys mouth and travled to her neck, leaving biting marks on her soft skin. Wendy wondered how something that hurt would feel so good at the same time. Hancock gave Kazumi a look and they both nodded. The older girs started to strip. Wendy and Hanabi couldn´t take their eyes of the beautiful and mature bodies of the older girls. They were so jealous of their curves, the large boobs, the long legs, the wide hips ans their large asses. The girls leaned back and spreaded their legs, giving the two younger girls a very special view. Wendy and Hanabi never saw a pussy of other girls and they were really curious. They wondered how it would feel like or how it would taste like.

„Go ahead.", Hancock said. „Your only allowed to leave if you can make us cum", she said.

„W-what should we do?", Wendy asked.

Hancock and Kazumi smirked. They parted their pussy lips. „Put you finger inside us"

Hanabi was the first one to move. She slowly touched Kazumis pussy feeling the wetness of her. She slowly pushed her finger inside her. It was an inceadble feeling. Her finger was being squeezed by Kazumis pussy. It was wet and warm inside her. She started to move her finger in and out. Wendy watched her, wondering if she was able to do the same thing. She looked at Hancocks pussy and than shakingly reached for it. Hancock was gettig to inpatient and grabbed Wendys hand, forcing her finger to go inside her. Meanwhile Hanabi added two fingers and earned when she earned her fist moan from Kazumi, she felt so good and so proud. At the same time her own pussy was dripping. Wendy was getting jealous and stared to move faster and faster. She got more and more confident and stared to suck on the nipples of Hancocks large boobs, finally earning her first moan. This turned Wendy so on, that a little moan slipped from her lips as well.

„Hanabi! Lick me!", Kazumi ordered and Hanabi did as she was told. She gave Kazumi a little lick, tasting a womans pussy for the first time. It tasted a little bit strange but for some reason she still couldn´t get enough of that taste and gave it another lick and than another till she finally slipped her tongue insde her pussy. Wendy wanted to taste a pussy too, so she did the same thing as Hanabi. After a while the two girls finally managed to make the older ones to cum. They were so proud of the prodict they made. Thir senpais were leaning on the bed, naked, swating and breathing heavily with a red face. But they still didn´t know how they felt. And it was now time that the two girls would get pleasured. So the two girls thought. But instead of pleasuring the younger girls, Kazumi and Hancock took the heads of the girls and made them kiss each other. While the two girls started a hot make out session, the older girls watched them proudly.

„You don´t need us anymore", they said. And it was true. The two girls were quick learners. Thy slowly stripped each other and Hanabi made the first move and slipped her finger in Wendys pussy. Wendy shivered and moaned loudly. She never felt somehting like this before. How could it be that one single finger would make her feel so good. She pinched Hanabis little nipples and earned a moan from her.

Suddenly Wendy did something that surprised everyone. She pushed Hanabi back and positioned her pussy on Hanabis, This was something that she once saw on a porn which she secretly watched once. It was Erzas and she didn´t know what it was until she opened it. She started to rub her pussy against Hanabis. Her whole body was getting hotter and hotter. Sweat was slowly dripping from their skins and their pussies made strange noises.

„Ah! Wendy! Our clits are touching! Ah! Faster! Please!

Hanabi was a moaning mess now. It was like Wendys pussy was sending electricity to hers. Suddenly Hanabi felt a knot on her stomach and Wendy did so to. They both started to get faster and faster. Screaming each others names they both let out all their juices and finally witnessed their first cums. It was such an incredible feeling and they wanted to feel like that again.

Hancock and Kazumi were watching the whole thing and got exited again. Kazumi grabbed Wendy from behind and started to pinch her smal nipples. Wendy let out a shocked gasp and started to moan again. It was still so emberassing for her to hear herself making such noises. And Hanabis tongue on her clit wasn´t helping her. Hancock meawhile found a dildo and pushed it into Hanabi without any warning. Hanabi let out a painful scream. It was like someone was ripping her from inside but later the pain finally turned into pleasue. Kazumi was licking and sucking on Wendys neck while still pleasuring her tits. Suddenly she felt a hand on her pussy. Wendy reached out for Kazumis pussy and started to play with her clit. Getting bored of Wendys nipple she pushed her back and sat on her face. Wendy immadiatly knew what that meant and started to lick her. Kazumi leaned over to Hanabi who was now fingering Wendy and french kissed her. The girls continued to fuckeach other until the last one finally came.


End file.
